Problem: Express $0.58$ as a fraction.
Answer: Let's look at $0.58$ on a place value table. Ones. Tenths Hundredths $0$. $5$ $C8$ The number $5$ is in the tenths place, so we have five tenths. Five tenths can be written as $\dfrac{5}{10}$. The number $C8$ is in the hundredths place, so we have eight hundredths. Eight hundredths can be written as $\dfrac{C8}{100}$. Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{5}{10} + \dfrac{C8}{100}$ $\begin{aligned} =& \dfrac{50}{100} + \dfrac{C8}{100}\\\\ =& \dfrac{5C8}{100} \end{aligned}$ [Can 58/100 be simplified?]